The Girl With The Paintbrush
by Boohbear19
Summary: You can never be so sure if you're safe, it's only a matter of time until you find out. SEQUEL TO THE BOY WITH THE EYELINER! IS A CROSSOVER WITH FINAL FANTASY! (Namine! And Punk! Roxas) (Sora and Kairi!) (Terra and Aqua!)
1. Our Home

**A/N:** Okay, so I wanted to get started on this story for awhile now but I just haven't got around to it! I wasn't sure how to start this, but as I was listening to Dearly Beloved over and OVER again while staring at my Kingdom Hearts poster the idea finally hit me! (Not really!)

Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the sequel to _The Boy With The Eyeliner._ For those who haven't read _The Boy With The Eyeliner_ yet, I recommend that you read that first or you might be very confused! :D Those who have, I hope that you enjoy _The Girl With The Paintbrush_ as much as you enjoyed _The Boy With The Eyeliner._ No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT**_ own Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy or any of its characters! All rights go and belong to Square Enix and Disney all I own is Nora! :D

* * *

Chapter One: Our Home

(Namine's POV)

 _Sleep, Sleep. Ugh. I need sleep._

High pitched and excited laughter along with quick footsteps passed by our bedroom in the hall.

 _Well, Ventus and Roxas's bedroom._

Even though Nora and I have lived here with the Strife's for a few months now, I still refused to call it _Our_ home. What if something happened between Roxas and I? I couldn't stay living with my ex, because that would be wrong...and weird. Or what if they had another family crisis, _God Forbid,_ like Marlene falling out from a tree and getting a coma?

We all swore to never bring that memory up again, it was too much for Roxas and his father, Cloud. Which is completely understandable. I never want to mention the death of my mother ever again, unless I absolutely have to. The memory of her last day in this world still haunts my mind and my dreams that turn into dark and gruesome nightmares.

After the whole crisis with our father, Rufus Shinra, Tifa has been so generous and kind to Nora and I for taking us into our home. Everyday I would ask her if she was sure about taking us into our care, and everyday I would tell her that we would be out if she didn't want us anymore. But she'd always shake her head and tell me to stop speaking such 'Dilly Dally.'

A high pitched scream followed by little footsteps that pattered against the hardwood floors passed by once more. A muffled grunt bubbled in my throat as I rolled over onto my stomach in my boyfriends bed that we shared, which was only a twin size, but I never had to worry about freezing my butt off since Roxas always slept with me in his arms and he was my personal heating pad.

"Nora! This time you get to be the sparkly dragon!" I heard Marlene shout happily from outside the room.

Now the only reason why Tifa and Cloud would _EVER_ let Roxas and I share the same bed is because we also share this bedroom with his twin brother, Ventus. Like any parent, they wouldn't want to hear their own kid having sex with their other...so that's why we do it whenever we're the only ones in the house, which isn't often or for very long.

Don't get me wrong, it's fun and exciting when it's quick and fast paced and it's kind of flattering how I can get Roxas going in three minutes. But sometimes, I hope for the very first time when we made love, everyone was at Denzel's baseball game and it was my first time. Now, they usually say that your first time is the worst, but honestly, I think that my first time was the best.

The way Roxas touched me and held me just made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in all the worlds. When he whispered those sweet nothings in my ear along with every gentle movement he made has my heart doing back flips.

 _Wow, I sound like a sap._

"Oh! Denzel! You're up! Good morning, Denzel! Would you like to play dragons with Nora and I!?" Marlenes voice traveled through the entire upstairs of the apartment. She was adorable, and so sweet and responsible, EXCEPT for keeping her voice down while others were sleeping.

"Roxas?" I muttered, lazily patting the spot next to me where Roxas slept.

It was empty, but still warm. Which means he hasn't been up for long.

 _Probably outside smoking a butt._ I always wondered how Tifa allowed him to keep up with that habit, with her being Tifa and all.

"Oh! Would I ever! Can I be the big black dragon with the yellow teeth!?"

I heard Denzel's voice now. He was just as loud as Marlene.

"YELLOW TEETH!? EEEWWW! Tell your dragon that he needs a visit to the dentist!"

That was Nora.

I wonder if Ventus was still asleep? Meh, I was way to lazy to open my eyes. Even to check what time it was. Probably seven was my guess.

"How about you all three dragons go downstairs and fly around? You don't want to wake up the Queen dragon, now do you?" Came a rich voice that was no other than Roxas. He must have been finished smoking and was coming back up to snuggle with me, or kiss and teasingly touch me until I woke up.

"Good morning, Roxas!" I heard the little trio respond together. Their series of careful footsteps heading down the stairs could be heard.

I hugged my pillow closer to me, waiting patiently for Roxas. I didn't have to wait to long until I heard him quietly opening and closing the door behind him. I heard him curse softly to himself as the floorboards creaked underneath his feet. I felt the corner of my lips quirk up as I felt the mattress sink underneath his body weight,and his strong arms encircle themselves around my waist pulling me into his warmth.

I sighed softly as I felt his warm lips at my neck. They were warm and messaged my skin with every butterfly kiss that he planted upon my skin. I hugged my pillow closer to me and breathed in and out softly, in complete tranquility.

"You awake?" He whispered against my skin, his hand slowly sliding down and between my legs.

I squirmed and shuddered as a warm spark shot up my spin at the sudden heated touch. I could feel his smirk as he brought his hand up back and around my waist.

"Hmm, so you are awake?" he asked, his voice full of innocence.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw as him. His azure blue eyes were fixed on mine,a few of his golden spikes were tangled and a few were in his face.

 _He was so perfect._

"Don't stare at me, I don't have any makeup on!" Roxas squeaked in a high pitch voice, as he playfully hid his face against my back.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I don't do that!" I said, my fingers finding their ways naturally into his soft spikes.

"Hmm. You don't." He agreed, now kissing up my arm. "But most girls do."

"Oh? Should I be happy that you know this?"

He rolled his eyes and hugged me even closer to him, practically squeezing me.

 _"Blah!"_ I squeaked in a strangled voice from his grip.

He laughed and loosened up, _a little._

I forced my body around so that I was facing him, earning myself a warm kiss. I kissed back instantly until I got a taste of his breath, I instantly pulled away as soon as I leaned in.

He looked at me puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Your breath!" I cried, plugging my nose shut with my fingers. "It smells like an ash tray!"

 _He has been smoking!_

He laughed and purposely leaned closer to me, I scooted back from him keeping my nose pinched shut.

"Yeah? Well...your breath isn't much better, but that didn't stop me from kissing you, now did it?"

My eyes widen as I clamped my other hand over my mouth, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

 _"SERIOUSLY!?"_ I cried, my voice muffled against my hand.

"I could ask you two the same thing!" Ventus growled at us, from his bed across the room. " _Trying_ to sleep here! Can you two go do your lovey dovey stuff...I don't know..off a cliff or something!?"

My eyes shifted away from Roxas briefly to Ventus, who was nothing but a big lump underneath his heap of covers. I looked back at Roxas who smirked.

"Well, that would be a bit hard..." He paused to grab my butt. "...but exciting..."

I squeaked and practically pushed him away from me and hurried to the bathroom, with my hands still blocking my nose and mouth. I probably looked so ridiculous, but I had to get rid of this morning breath!

"Hey! Namine! Where are you going!?" I heard him call after me with a laugh as I frantically searched around in the little clustered bathroom for the mouthwash. Going through ever drawer their was underneath the sink. There was plenty of pads, tampons, extra tooth brushes, foot creams, face creams, body lotions, condoms, hair brushes, floss...but where was the toothpaste and mouthwash!?

I dropped my hands from my face to shout.

"WHERE IS YOUR TOOTHPASTE AND MOUTHWASH!?"

* * *

(Kairi's POV)

"AQUA! AQUA! AQQQUUUUUAAAA!" I cried out, racing into my older sisters bedroom.

She was still in bed, but I could see her short blue tresses sticking out from under the covers. I giggled and hurried over to sit at the edge of her bed and fix her hair for her. "Aqua, my dear. I believe that it's time for you to get up!"

I couldn't help but think of my boyfriend, Sora, while I watched my sister sleeping like a rock in her bed. She must have been on cloud nine! She always was such a heavy sleeper! I smiled, I was in such a happy mood today! Sora and I are were going to hang out at the beach in Twilight town today! I can't wait! It's going to be the perfect way to start my weekend!

"Good morning, little sister!" Axel said, leaning against the door frame eating a bagel.

I laughed.

"Your hair is a _MESS!"_ I got up from Aqua's bed and hurried over to him to fix his hair, having to get on my tip toes.

He ducked and wrapped an arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder effortlessly as if I were a sack of potatoes! I grabbed at his long crimson hair trying my best to pry the snarls apart.

"OW! Geeze! Careful, would ya!? Whats up with you and fixing hair anyways!? How about you try fixing your boyfriends!" He cried as he walked us over to Aquas bed, throwing me on top of her and sitting at the edge of it just like I was earlier.

I laughed as I laid on top of my sister.

"I do, actually! But as much as I try to fix it, it goes back to being messy!"

He laughed with me. "How does he feel about you constantly touching his hair!?"

I blushed. "It puts him to sleep!"

"AWWW!" Axel mocked. "How sweet!"

I just blushed harder.

 _"Why_ is there a body on me?" Aqua muttered from under the covers.

That just made us laugh.

 _That's our home for you!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there is the first chapter! :) I'm very excited about writing more! I promise to update as soon as I can! But just a heads up, I'm working at a daycare and starting college this week so I'll be pretty busy! But whenever I have the free time I shall update! :P Also, please review letting me know how I did, and I shall thank you in a shout out! :D

Oh! And I know that there are SO many families in this story, and if you forgot which character is in which family I have it right here for you! :D

 **The Strifes:** Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus, Denzel, Marlene

 **The Fairs:** Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough, Terra, Sora, Yuffie, Xion

 **The Shinras:** Rufus Shinra, Cissnei, Namine, Nora

 **The Turks:** Reno, Elana, Axel, Aqua, Kairi

 **The Braskas:** Tidus, Yuna Braska, Olette

 **The Valantines:** Riku, Fuu


	2. Talk About Sassy

**A/N:** Hello everyone! College is going pretty stressful so far, I even had to give my notice at the daycare because I was working almost thirty hours and it was just too much :/ but when I saw how good the story is going that instantly boosted my mood! THANK YOU everyone! I'm so happy to see that the story is going well! So I got the free time to update while I could! :D

I thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, and of course viewing! It means so much to me! You all rock! :P

 **Shout Outs:**

 **KHSonicFan29:** I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! I look forward to your future reviews! Thank you for the favorite and following the story! :)

 **Chocolatelilac101:** Thanks a bunch! Will do, and thank you for the following and the favorite! :)

 **DarkAngelLeah:** Thanks for the favorite and following the story! :D

 **Magikather:** Thanks for the favorite and following the story! :D

 **athgeass:** Thanks for the favorite and following the story! :D

 **Getsuga TENSHOU15:** Thanks for following! :P

 **RinXIII:** Thanks for following! :P

 **ayakaXiii: ** Thanks for following! :P

 **Disclaimer:** All I own is my OC character, Nora! Nothing else! All is for fan purposes! :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Talk About Sassy

(Roxas's POV)

"So, did you finally find the mouthwash?" I asked Namine as soon as she emerged from the bathroom.

She glared up at me. "YES! After half an hour, thank you very much! Your bathroom is a mess by the way!"

"Meow..." I purred, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. _God, her lips are so soft, it makes me crazy._

The kiss was short lived as she pulled away.

"Your breath still stinks by the way!"

I laughed. "Well, if you didn't take so long in the bathroom, then maybe it would be fresh by now!" I replied, smirking at her.

She scoffed. "What!? But...but you're the one who-"

I silenced her with another kiss.

"I keep forgetting how crabby you are in the mornings." I spoke between her lips. She cringed from the smell of my breath.

 _Was it really that bad? Eh, whatever._

"Maybe it's because you're annoying in the mornings!"

"Ouch...that was mean!" I said in a baby voice.

"Hey, could I borrow the mouthwash? I'm going to need it after I throw up from you two constantly flirting!" Ventus said, still laying in his bed like a lazy ass.

I ignored him and smacked Namine's butt before entering our small bathroom. She was right, it was a mess. A few of my band T-shirts were scattered around the floor along with a few pairs of dirty boxers, though I'm pretty sure that some of those belonged to Ventus. Ugh I couldn't wait until Vanitas moved out so that I could have my own room!

"I'll be out in a minute, babe. You can help Ventus get dress while you wait!"

 _"Fuck you!"_ Ventus yelled from behind the door.

I laughed and threw my clothes off and went over to the toilet to take a piss and then hit the shower. It's so wonderful that Namine and Nora are living with us. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

* * *

(Namine's POV)

I went down to the kitchen to give Roxas and Ventus their privacy to get ready for the day, even though I'm pretty sure we weren't doing anything special, which was fine. In fact, I preferred it that way. Its nice having a lazy day, not having to worry about getting dressed or rushing through breakfast to be somewhere to beat the crowd or weather.

The aroma of eggs and bacon were the first to greet me as I entered the bar. It was Saturday, Tifa wouldn't be opening the bar until six tonight, which was nice. Having a bunch of strangers around getting drunk made me uncomfortable and reminded me a bit too much of my father...

"Good morning, Sweetie. Sleep well?"

Tifa's sweet and childlike voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her. She looked so comfortable in her red over sized cotton sweater and yoga pants. She smiled warmly at me, her long dark hair fell past her shoulders and rested at her rib cage and mid back. She was so beautiful.

"Yes, thank you. How about you?" I asked, as I sat down in one of the many bar stools.

"Wonderful! This place was hopping last night! I was worried that some of my costumers might of woke you kids!" Tifa replied, setting a cup of coffee in front of me before she went back over to the stove to scramble the eggs.

I cupped my hands around the mug and blew on the coffee to cool it down, though it did feel nice on my hands. Mornings in Twilight Town were typically chilly and the afternoons got really hot and humid, the weather is perfect by nightfall.

"Not at all...well, it wasn't noisy for me."

"Oh! That's a relief! You and Nora are awfully heavy sleepers! I had Marlene and Denzel come downstairs in their pj's complaining about the noises!" She said with a giggle. I hummed in response as I watched her pick and drop the eggs with the flat end of the spatula.

Suddenly a loud pop from outside caused Tifa and I both to jump.

"Oh! What the hell, Cloud!" She snarled, placing the hand that wasn't holding the spatula over her heart.

My hands tightened around my coffee mug. "Was that from a motorcycle?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She looked at me with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth now.

"Goodness! Namine! Excuse my vile language!" She cried.

"Yes, that was a motorcycle! Dads motorcycle! He must be fixing it!" Denzel said, coming from nowhere and sitting at the stool next to me. He was in loose pale blue button up pj's and his hair resembled a mess.

"Oh! How embarrassing! I sound like Barret now with my swearing!" Tifa said with a sigh as she pushed the eggs into a big serving plate.

I shook my head to reassure her, and then realized that her back was turned to me.

"Don't worry about it...I've heard worst.

"Oh, I'm sure! Roxas swears more like Barret, Mommy! And so does Ventus...and Vanitas!"

"Denzel! Please don't tattle! That will just get you in trouble!" Tifa scowled as she flipped the bacon over.

I smiled at her remark. She really was an amazing mother. I think that mum would have loved her...

"Namie! You're finally up!"

I turned around to see my little sister, dressed in her matching kitten pjs holding hands with Marlene, who was dressed in a frilly yellow nightgown.

I smiled at her and picked her up.

"Good morning, Nora-Bora!" I sat her down in my lap and kissed her cheek.

She giggled.

"Hey! I want to sit in somebodies lap!" Marlene pouted, unaware of Roxas behind her.

I smiled as he picked her up from under her arms, a small shriek escaped from her mouth that was then followed by a smile as Roxas sat down with her in his lap.

"Morning, Marls, Denzel, Mom, and Nora-Bora." Roxas greeted.

"Morning to you too, jack ass." Vanitas said, entering the kitchen and whacking Roxas off the back of his head.

I don't know why, but something about Vanitas creeped me out... _maybe it was his eyes?  
_

 _"VANITAS!_ Is that the way to treat your brother?" Tifa growled, now serving everyone a plate.

Vanitas smirked at Roxas who smirked back at him.

"No, mommy! That's how they play around!" Denzel explained, as he eagerly picked up his fork and started eating.

"Well, I don't like it! That's how losers talk!" Tifa replied, nodding to herself as she served Roxas, Marlene, and Vanitas a plate of breakfast.

"Maybe I am a loser." Vanitas replied, with a crazy grin.

"You so are!" Ventus said, as he took the stool next to him.

Those two never got along. Ever.

"Shut it, idiot." Vanitas sneered.

"Both of you shut it, before I hand feed you and I don't think you want that!" Tifa said, glaring at both of her sons, now handing Nora and I plates full of eggs and bacon. The smell and sight of it made my mouth water and my stomach roar.

Vanitas and Ventus complied instantly and started eating their breakfast.

"So what are we doing today, mom?" Roxas asked, before popping a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

Tifa made herself a plate and a cup of coffee and joined us. "I don't know, I have to work tonight. Maybe we can go apple picking this afternoon?"

"llllaaaammmeeeee..." Roxas and Vanitas sang together, earning themselves a handful of eggs chucked at them from Tifa.

"Enough. Or you two can clean the bathrooms!" Tifa snarled.

"Did you just throw eggs at us, mom!?" Roxas asked with a laugh as Vanitas greedily ate the eggs off himself.

"You better believe it." Tifa replied, taking a sip from her coffee.

I smiled at her. _You go girl._

"Vanitas! You're being so rude! Eating food off yourself!?" Marlene shook a finger at him and then glared at Tifa. "And mommy! How could you!? You're suppose to be the perfect role model, and here you are throwing eggs! My own mother!" She cried out in disbelief, holding her little head in her hands.

We all laughed.

Nora turned around in my lap to look up at me. Some of the eggs that Tifa threw got in her hair.

"Am I being rude?"

I giggled. "Not at all, kitty!" I picked pieces out from her auburn hair.

Cloud was the last to come in. He looked at Tifa who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked uncomfortable, a dark red sprouting across his cheeks.

"Umm...what? Why are you staring at me?"

"What the hell is up with Fenrir!?" Tifa cried. "We heard the engine from in here!"

"MOTHER! YOU JUST SWORE! HOW COULD YOU!?" Marlene cried, now covering her eyes with her hands.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Everyone swears. Get used to it, kid."

"Oh shit! I mean...oh I give up!" Tifa sighed, face palming herself.

"MOM! Dad! Tell mom that she needs to be more responsible!" Marlene shouted.

* * *

(Roxas's POV)

Namine, Nora, Marlene, and I were the only ones that ended up apple picking later on that afternoon. I sent Axel a text and he told us that he'd meet up with us a bit later. I wonder what he was doing that was so important? _Probably banging some girl, ha._

"So how many apples should we get?" Namine asked me as we walked through the never ending trail of apple trees.

"A lot. Mom loves baking." I replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh! Namie, can I please climb up the trees to get the apples like Marlene is!?" Nora asked Namine.

"No, Nora...that's not a good idea." Namine replied, causing Nora to frown.

"Wait...Marlene Is...MARLENE! NO!" I cried, as I saw Marlene way to high up in a tree.

My heart started to race in my chest as my mind started to flash back to the day when she fell out of the tree...

 _"Roxas! I have an idea!" Marlene said taking my hands in her smaller ones._

 _"What's your idea?" I asked, bending down to hug her close to me._

 _"Lets climb those trees!" She said, pointing a little finger to the large pine trees that encircled our backyard._

 _I looked them up and down. I didn't like the idea of that...they had to of been about twenty feet high..._

 _"Hmmm..how about a game of tag instead?" I suggested._

 _She thrust out her lips in a pout._

 _"I want to climb those trees!"_

 _I sighed. "Marlene..."_

 _"Please!? I promise that I won't go high, and I won't tell mom and dad either!"_

 _I gave in, and I knew that I shouldn't have..._

"Hey! Roxas! Look at me!" Marlene said, sitting happily on a thin tree branch with an apple in her hand.

 _"Roxas! Look! No hands!" She exclaimed, up from an askew tree branch, she was so high up I had to crane my neck to look at her._

"NORA! Hold on! DON'T MOVE!" I raced over to the tree that she was perched up on.

Her laughter turned into a shriek as an awfully loud crack came from underneath the tree branch.

" _ROXAS! HELP ME!"_

"ROXAS! HELP ME!" Marlene cried out, she dropped the apple that she was holding onto. It whizzed to the ground and fell with a loud _thump!_

 _I watched in horror as my little sister fell to the ground, it happened so fast...I couldn't save her. As I held her limp and unresponsive body in my arms..._

"MARLENE! DON'T MOVE!" Not again...please, God...not again...

I hurried up the tree after her. Grabbing and swinging from branch to branch like a freaking ape.

"Roxas! Be careful!" Namine called up from below.

"MARLENE! HOLD ON!" I heard Nora shout.

"NAMINE! I NEED YOU TO STAY BELOW THE BRANCH THAT MARLENE IS ON! IF SHE FALLS YOU HAVE TO CATCH HER!" I looked below at Namine. She nodded and took Nora's hand and they stood below Marlene, waiting to catch her fall.

"Roxas!" Marlene called up from above.

 _She was still so high up..._

I climbed up faster. A few branches cracked and snapped underneath my weight. I gripped onto the thicker ones and tried to balance my body weight the best that I could on each branch I climbed on.

Looking up, my heart froze as the branch snapped underneath Marlene's weight.

"MARLENE!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that this chapter wasn't too cheesy or boring! I'm actually taking a writing class on my grammer and punctuation so if it sucks, I'm sorry and it will get better I promise! I really hope that you enjoyed! Please review, they're SO encouraging and helpful! :)

Stay tuned! Until next time! :D

 _~Boohbear19~_


	3. Lying in here in your arms

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter! I hope that I'm not sounding pushy, but I hope to get more reviews as the story progresses! They really help me with my motivation, and I LOVE hearing what my viewers think! Even if you just write a review saying 'Cool' or 'Nice chapter' is good enough with me! ^_^

 _ **Warning: This chapter DOES CONTAIN A LEMON! This story is rated M! So you've been warned!**_

 **Shout outs:**

 **PurpleBunnii:** Thank you for the favorite! :)

 **DecisivePumpkinHead:** I am SO glad to hear how excited you are for this story! I'm very excited to be writing a sequel myself! :) I hope to hear more from you! Your reviews are always so inspiring, and I know right? I'm so old! XD

 **KHSonicfan29:** Yes, Yes! Cliffhanger indeed! :D Thank you SOOOOO very much for reviewing, and not just this story, all my stories as well! You rock socks! :P

 **Chocolatelilac101:** I know right!? Marlene Stahp! Hahaha, anyways thank you for reviewing! You'll find out what happens in this chapter! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** All that I own is my OC character, Nora. All Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters go and belong to the wonderful SQUARE ENIX! :D

* * *

Chapter Three: Lying here in your arms

(Roxas POV)

I watched my little sister in horror. The closer I got to her, the more her grip was slipping.

"Roxas! Help me!" She cried helplessly, and I swung from branch to branch like a freaking monkey.

I wasn't going to allow this to happen again. Seeing her hardly lifeless body in the hospital bed, connected to a machine once was already enough.

I could feel my heart hammering against my rib cage as I was now hanging off the branch just below Marlenes.

"Marlene, hang on!" I cried, as I carefully hoisted myself up onto the branch.

It was a pretty good sized branch, but it wasn't very sturdy.

"Roxas, be careful!" I heard Namine call up to me from below.

I parted my legs, to spread out my weight. I raised my arms out in front of me, right below Marlene, now all she needed to do was drop.

"Marlene! It's okay to let go now! I'll catch you!" I called up to her. I could feel sweat dripping down my back.

She looked over her tiny shoulder to peer down at me. Her eyes were wide with fright. I braced myself as I watched her little hands release their hold onto the dainty branch. Her small body fell right into my arms.

"Wah!" I hollered as I started to loose my balance, feeling the branch wobble wildly below my feet.

"ROXAS!" Namine cried.

"MARLENE!" Nora shouted.

"YOU ROXY! JUMP!" Axel screamed.

 _Wait, Axel!? When the hell did he get here? Screw it._

"You better catch me, or I swear I'll come back to haunt you!" I yelled down to my best friend, who was right below me with outstretched arms.

"Yeah, yeah! Just jump! You have the balance of a baby goat!"

I laughed at his insult and looked down at Marlene. "Hold on."

She only nodded and hugged me tighter.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I shouted as I gave in and allowed myself to fall of the apple tree.

I could feel the air whizz by me, and my vision blur around me. _How can an apple tree possibly be this high!?_

"OOFF!" I grunted as I fell into Axel's arms, with Marlene cradled securely against my chest.

"Damn, my friend! You are dead weight!" Axel cried, setting me down to my feet.

Namine and Nora ran over to us.

I laughed, setting Marlene down to her feet. I crouched down to my knees and held her tiny shoulders.

"You are forbidden from trees, understood?" I looked into her big brown eyes. Poor thing looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Roxy..." She pouted. "Are you mad at me?"

How could I be mad at that face?

I hugged her tightly. "No, but you scared the shit out of me!"

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Hell no!"

"Wow, Roxy! Great influence." Axel said sarcastically.

I reached my leg back and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! Hey! That's the thanks I get for saving your life!?" He doubled over to rub at his shin.

I laughed and released Marlene, getting back up to my feet.

"I did it out of love."

"Uh-huh! I can feel the sparks!" Axel growled.

Namine even laughed at that one, I grinned at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Never better." I kissed the top of her head.

"Yuck, I should of just stayed home today! But then I'd see my sister sucking face with that porcupine!" Axel shuddered.

"Which sister!?" I laughed and wrapped an arm around Namine.

"BOTH! This is just nuts! Everyone here is falling in love!" Axel growled. "I even see Hayner and Olette giving each other the googly eyes!"

"Jealous?" I grinned at him.

Before he could respond Nora jumped in. "I don't need no man! Just my cat!"

We all laughed.

Nora frowned and clung herself to Marlene. "And my best friend! Don't climb trees ever again! If I see you climbing trees, I'm telling on you! Not because I want to see you get in trouble but because I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Marlene giggled. "Okay! I'll do the same for you!"

"Daaawwww! It's too fucking cute, I can't stand it!" Axel shrieked.

"Wanna babysit?" I asked looking at him.

Axel looked at me, he looked like he's seen a ghost.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? I can't even remember to do my homework!"

I cringed and nodded. Marlene and Nora were pretty needy, and picturing them under Axel's care would not be pretty.

"Yeah, you're right...forget I said anything!"

"Roxy, lets go get more apples! Mommy is going to wonder why we went apple picking if we come home with no apples!" Marlene said.

"Sounds good! As long as you promise not to climb any trees!" I teased.

She didn't find that very funny.

* * *

(Namine's POV)

It's been a week since the incident with Marlene in the apple orchard happened. I'm just so glad she was alright. I'm glad that we're _all_ okay. I haven't been that scared since I found Roxas lying in my house tied up with a large stab wound...

"Hey, Namine!? Do you think that Sora should slick his hair!?" Kairi asked me, pulling me out from my thoughts.

"What?" I snorted.

"WHAT!?" Sora cried out in disbelief, looking at us with wide eyes.

The three of us were walking home from school, it was Friday and Sora and Kairi were going to head out to Destiny Islands for the weekend. It wasn't any of my business, but I can't help wondering how they were able to talk their parents into going alone. I know Tifa and Cloud would never allow that with Roxas and I.

Kairi laughed and playfully elbowed Sora in the ribs. "Just kidding!"

"Give me a break, Kairi!" Sora chuckled, throwing an arm around her slim shoulders.

I watched the blush rise upon her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist, into a walking-hug. I couldn't fight off a smile. They were just too cute.

"Never, you lazy bum!"

"Hey, I'm not that lazy! I'm taking you to Destiny Islands, aren't I!?"

She laughed and kept clinging to him as we walked. "Yeessss! But that doesn't mean you won't lay in the sand and nap all day!?"

Sora smirked and squeezed her close to him lovingly. "Well...that does sound nice!"

"I knew it!" Kairi giggled.

I smiled at that, admiring them. It wasn't too long ago when I first met the two, and they were both so shy about telling each other how they feel.

"So, Namine! What are your plans for this weekend!?" Sora asked me.

"Well, Denzel has a baseball game tonight. Tifa is bringing Marlene and Nora with her, and then she's going to take them out for pizza! Cloud and Vanitas will be working, leaving just Ventus, Roxas and I home. We might just put on a movie."

Kairi smirked at me. "A _movie_ huh?"

I blushed. "No, it's not what you think! Ventus will be home with us!"

"I don't get it! Why is Kairi teasing you about a movie?" Sora asked us stupidly. "I like movies! I like pizza also!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Sora, as much as I love you...you can be so oblivious!"

I laughed. Maybe that's why Kairi and Sora's parents are alright with them going to Destiny Islands for the weekend...

"Well, anyways...I hope you two have fun...and I'll see you guys on Monday!" I said, when I saw the Seventh Heaven into view.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks! We will! We'll send you pictures! Destiny Islands is SO beautiful, we'll have to take you sometime!"

I smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe Nora could come too?"

"Why of course!" Kairi let go of Sora briefly to hug me.

Sora gave me a little wave and a grin before crossing his arms behind his head.

I gracefully hugged her back. "Thank you, Kairi."

She pulled away to look at me curiously. "For what!?"

I shrugged. "Just...everything..." And I meant it.

She giggled. "What are friends for!? Oh! And if you don't mind me asking...why wasn't Roxas walking with you today!?"

Sora nodded in agreement with her wondering the same.

I rolled my eyes. "He and Axel decided to skip class to get ice cream and sit on the clock tower. They invited me to come along, but I denied...I had to finish my art project!"

"Good for you, Namine!" Sora said, giving me a thumbs up. "You're a great influence on Roxas! Hopefully you'll rub off on him!"

I laughed. "Oh? Are you saying he's a bad influence?" I asked, playfully teasing him.

Sora jolted a bit. "W-wha!? Oh! No! No! No! I didn't mean anything like that!" He cried, waving his arms out in front of him.

Kairi and I both laughed.

"Relax, I'm teasing you."

Sora took in a deep breath. "Phew, okay!" He chuckled nervously.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer! Your bad boy is waiting for you!" Kairi said, taking Sora's hand and winking at me.

I blushed at that. "Kairi..."

"Wait, what are you guy's hinting at!? Kairi!?" Sora asked, puzzled again.

She ignored him. "I want details!" She said, leading him down the block.

"We'll see!" I teased, deciding to go along with it.

"Kairi! What are you girls talking about!?"

I could hear Sora asking her. I waited to hear her response, but they were to far for me to hear.

* * *

The apartment was empty, to be expected. Well, I shouldn't say empty because Roxas and Ventus were in their room. They were both playing Minecraft together. They were both sitting on Ventus' bed since It was closer to the little tv. If it weren't for the eyeliner that Roxas wore, you wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

I quietly walked in, moving swiftly as I walked by the tv. "Hey. guys." I sat down on Roxas' bed and set my school bag down.

Roxas paused the game and was sitting next to me in a heartbeat. "Hey, babe." He pecked my lips lovingly.

Ventus rolled his eyes. "Annnndddd this is my Que to leave!" He got up to shut off their Xbox and grab his sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked him.

"To Terra's. I'll be back before mom and dad get home."

I laughed. "You better, or we'll both be dead."

"I got your back, you got mine!"

"True that, brother!"

Roxas and Ventus knuckle touched.

"Later, Namine!" Ventus gave me a wave.

"Have fun!" I waved back.

I saw him wink at Roxas before he left the room, causing me to blush.

"Damn it, you're so beautiful when you blush." Roxas said, as he gently laid me down on the bed. Peppering my neck in butterfly kisses.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Roxas...we really shouldn't..." I whispered, my arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Come on, it's been two weeks...and we have the perfect opportunity..." He whispered against my skin.

I whimpered in pleasure as I felt his teeth graze and nip at my skin, feeling warmth pool down into my abdomen. I wanted this as badly as he does, and he was right. It _has_ been awhile.

"Roxas..." I nearly moaned, my eyes starting to close.

"You're still taking the pill?" I felt his warm hand slowly rising up my shirt.

His fingertips danced across my stomach and slowly inching their way up. I couldn't resist...not if he kept touching me.

"Y-yes..." I answered, lolling my head to the side so he could have better access.

"Perfect." He suckled and bit my neck, I clenched my teeth and grasped tightly onto his vest.

"Mmm..." I moaned. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"Feeling frisky?"

I scoffed. "You're one to talk..."

He sat up, grinning at me. I blushed, starting to feel a little self conscious.

"W-what?"

"You're beautiful..."

"You're not to bad yourself."

He laughed as he pulled off my shirt. I shuddered as the new temperature hit my bare skin.

"Aww, cold baby?" He asked, unhooking my bra expertly and tossing it aside in a heap joining my shirt.

I giggled. "A-a little..."

"You won't be for long, I promise." His replied in a sultry voice that brought goose flesh to my skin.

I watched as he lifted up my skirt and slowly pulled off my leggings, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do I get to have the pleasure of stripping you as well?" I asked.

He raised a brow, amused with my bold remark. I was a bit surprised myself, It was out of character for me. Maybe he's rubbing off on me.

"Look at you, naughty girl." He grinned at me, and dropped my leggings to the floor.

"Sorry..." I reached out for him, grabbing at the collar of his vest and pulling him down so I could crush my lips against his.

(Roxas POV)

She pulled me down for a throat tickling kiss, a low groan rippled from my mouth. Damn, what has gotten into her? If shes always like this when sexually frustrated, than we should limit our sex life more often!

"Don't be sorry, babe. I love it." I cupped her breasts in my hands and started massaging them lovingly. Toying with her erect nipples.

She moaned beneath me. "Oh, Roxas..."

I grinned and lean down to start suckling one of them, causing her to moan louder. I kept kneading her bosom as my other hand went south, stroking her through her underwear. Damn! She was already wet!

She gasped and moaned at the same time, tugging on my vest.  
"R-Roxas!"

I nipped at her lower lip gently.

"Would you like me to stop?" I teased her, earning myself a hit to the chest. I laughed.

"I-It's not funny!" She wailed.

"You're right. It's adorable." I began stroking her harder before she could reply. Although I'm sure she didn't mind.

I could feel my own arousal starting to grow, from how tight my jeans were getting. I stopped my motions and pulled her undies that were soaked, almost ripping the material. Then I inserted two fingers into her and started pumping them in and out repeatedly.

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips against my hand. I grinned at her.

"Feels good, baby?"

"Y-yes!" She squealed, her fingers making their way up to my chest to unzip my vest. But she didn't take it off me.

I groaned as her hands ran up my chest. Okay, these pants had to come off.

I withdrew my fingers from her to get rid of my jeans and boxers causing her to pout. Oops that's right, she wanted to strip me.

"Next time." I promised her, as I grabbed her gently by the ankles to wrap them around my waist.

She kept her hands on my vest, so she could have something to hold onto. She was always paranoid of scratching me, but I personally didn't mind.

"Ready?" I nearly groaned out, feeling the tip of my member brush up against her wet opening.

She pulled on my vest in response. That was a yes.

I wasted no time and slid myself inside her, drawing a moan out from both of us.

"Oh, baby..." I nearly cooed, closing my eyes as I began moving inside of her.

She only moaned in response, her hips moving upwards to meet my thrusts. A strong burst of euphoria hit me, I quickened my past and released every groan inside me. My bed creaked beneath us and the headboard lightly smacking against the wall, leaving a mark no doubt.

Oh well, my parents already knew we had sex, they weren't pleased with it but they were teenagers once too. And I doubt they were anymore innocent than we are.

I leaned down and kissed her deeply, she kissed back gracefully and tangled her fingers into my hair. Toying and caressing my golden spikes.

"Roxas...I love you.." She said in the kiss.

My heart skipped a beat, as cliche as it was.

I had no idea why, but I always turned to mosh whenever she told me that.

"Love you more." I groaned out, my hands rubbing and touching at her soft skin.

Suddenly I was on my back and looking up at Namine straddling me!

She blushed and kept her hands on my chest as she started riding me.

I groaned and moved with her. "Damn, baby..."

Despite how gentle she was going it felt amazing and I already found myself releasing. Making me a groaning mess.

She moaned and collapsed on top of me, hugging me tightly as we caught our breaths.

I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed, completely content.

"You're amazing..." I murmured, hugging her close to me.

"B-but I didn't finish like you did..." She replied, sounding disappointing in herself.

"Hey, there's always next time..." I opened my eyes and grinned at her. "Wanna shower?"

She lifted her head up to meet my gaze. "Is the shower suppose to be the _'next time'?"_

"Maybe." I grinned wider.

She giggled.

"Race ya."

* * *

(Sora's POV)

"You know...I'm really glad that our parents are okay with us going to Destiny Islands for the weekend!" I said to Kairi.

We were at the central station in Twilight Town waiting for our train. It was close to six, and I was getting hungry! Now I couldn't stop thinking about pizza from when Namine told me about Tifa bringing the kids.

Kairi giggled. "Me too! They really trust us!"

"mmmhhhmm..." I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms behind mt head, closing my eyes.

My stomach growled, causing her to laugh.

"Aww! Who's getting hungry!?" She poked my belly, causing me to jump in my seat.

"Hey! Don't poke my belly!" I cried, my hands protectively covering my stomach.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." She said, a devious smirk spreading across her lips. "I forgot you were TICKLISH!"

 _Uh oh._

"K-Kairi! NO!" I scooted down the bench away from her.

She giggled as she scooted closer to me, holding out her hands and wiggling her fingers at me. "Watcha gonna do!?"

I shrieked as she lunged at me, pinning me down to the bench, her hands attacking my stomach.

I screamed with laughter, kicking my feet and everything.

"KA-KAI-KAIRI! S-S-S-S-STOOOOPPPPP!" I pleaded in a high-pitched voice and everything.

"Then say it!"

"Kairi!" I shrieked, now laughing hysterically, causing several people walking by to glance at us.

"SAY IT OR I'LL NEVER STOP!" She grinned, her fingers dancing faster.

"AAHHHH! I-I-I LO-LOVE YOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed, loud enough for the worlds to hear.

She smiled and stopped her deadly tickling, and helped me sit back up.

I was now gasping for my breath back.

She grinned at me. I grinned back.

"I love you." We said together in unison, and shared a sweet kiss.

Then my stomach decided to growl again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE leave me a quick review! I worked really hard on this chapter! :)

Stay tuned for more!

Always,

 _Boohbear19_


	4. Big Brother Knows Best

**A/N:** Okay I apologize for this lame chapter, I have a bit of writers block on this story but wanted ti update something since I will be very busy in the next upcoming weeks with college finals! D: I'd like to thank everyone for viewing, favoriting, following, and of course reviewing the story! You all rock!:)

So, basically this chapter is going to be based on family fluff! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy!

 **Shout Outs:**

 **KHSonicFan29=  
** Hahaha XD And YES I did hear that Cloud is in Smash Bros! That is so epic! :) I could TRY to write a one-shot story of it, but it would probably suck since I haven't wrote a Smash Bros fic before! XD Hahaha anyways, thanks for reviewing! :)

 **Chocolatelilac101=  
** I'm So glad! :) Don't apologize for your long review, it's awesome and very encouraging! Sora might be...it's very possible! ;) and a SoKai lemon would be interesting! I will consider it! Thank you for reviewing! :P

 **Getsuga TENSHOU15=** Thank you very much, I'm so glad to hear that! :) Thank you for your review, it means a lot! I hope to hear more from you and that you feel better! :D

 **Fat Taco=** Wow! Thank you so very much for all of your reviews! I'm really glad that you're loving the story, and don't worry! I will keep writing! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy do NOT belong to me! All I own is Nora and the plot of this story! :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Big Brother Knows Best, So Does Little Brother

(Roxas POV)

"So, hows college treating ya?" I asked Vanitas, my older brother.

We were sitting on the roof smoking a butt. Mom and dad were working, Ven was at Terra's, and Namine took Marlene, Denzel, and Nora with her to the park. I wanted to go with them, but Vanitas compelled me into helping him fix the motor on his motorcycle.

Which we've now accomplished and found ourselves doing this. Meh, works for me.

Vanitas sent me glare as he drew out the tobacco from his mouth, blowing it right into my direction.

I laughed and did the same to him. "I take that as bad?"

He laughed sarcastically. "Dude, I hardly see Aqua anymore..."

I raised a brow. "Oh? Still hooked on her, huh?"

He punched my shoulder. "Shut up, idiot."

I noticed his cheeks were turning a light pink. I couldn't resist.

"Oooohh you've got it bad, bro!"

That earned me another punch to the shoulder, not that I wasn't used to it.

"Anymore comments that come out of your mouth and I swear I'll shove that fucking cigarette down your throat!" Vanitas growled, fuming at me. His amber eyes sparked with anger.

If it were anyone else, they'd be running for their lives about now. Vanitas was as tough as he looked, but being his younger brother I knew what his weak points were. He liked to threaten more than fight unless absolutely necessary, or if he was _really_ pissed off. He's the one who taught me how to fight off bullies, got me into smoking, and even gave me advice on girls.

He'd never admit it to a soul, but we're really close.

"Come on, lighten up!" I replied, patting him on the back. "There's plenty of fish in the sea! Remember how despondent I was when Xion dumped me? Then I found Namine, and I'm happy as I ever was! Aqua just wasn't the right one for you!"

He took a puff out from his cigarette and sighed.

"Yeah, and that's what sucks the most...we had something, man. We really did, and then I fucking blew it."

I looked at my brother. "That was years ago...and it was her idea."

He smirked at me. "It takes two to tango, lil' brother!"

I laughed. "I know, but she shouldn't be taking making it look like it was all your fault."

"But it was." He protested. "Having her was like having the world, she'd always write me these little poems and greet me with hugs...it was little things, but they were huge to me...ya know? And I was the asshole who would ignore her when I was around my friends, use her for my own pleasure...I used her Roxas. Like a fucking toy, I used her!" He was shouting now.

"Hey, you might want to keep it down..." I said.

"I don't give a shit, let them hear me." He growled, taking another drag out from his cigarette.

I put mine out by jamming the tip into the shingles of our roof, then I tossed it below us, watching it grow smaller as it got closer to the ground, landing on the sidewalk.

"Everyone looks at me as an ignorant asshole." Vanitas muttered, resting his head against the window pane and gazing at the setting sun before us.

"Hey, you're human. You make mistakes, the key is to learn from them. Nobody is perfect, hell do you think you're the only one who's ever made a mistake?" I looked at him. He stayed silent and kept his gaze forward.

I rolled my eyes impatiently and grabbed him by the shirt collar and gave him a yank. He jumped, almost dropping his cigarette.

"Dude, what the hell!?" He snapped, boring his eyes into mine.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you only feel this way because you're ALLOWING a war with yourself. Look at me, Marlene almost died because I was the stupid idiot who let her climb that fucking tree! Look at Dad! He estranged everyone so he could wallow in his own self-pity! Are you telling me you're going to be like that?" I snarled, looking him dead in the eye.

He looked at me shocked, like I've just smacked him.

I let go of his shirt.

"Hakuna Matata!"

He raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hakuna Matata! You know...from The Lion King?"

He scoffed.

I shook my head. "Anyways, my point is, you've got so much going for you, Van. Don't blow it all away by letting your past get to you!"

He was silent for a few minutes, smoking his cigarette and looking back out at the horizon. Taking everything I said into thought. I waited patiently until he finally looked over his shoulder at me with a slight grin.

"You really are a piece of shit, you know that?" That was his way of saying thanks.

"Hey! I've learned from the best!" I replied, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't you forget it, and by the way if you tell anyone about our little talk _including_ Ventus, I will dismember your dick."

"Well, I need that!" I smirked. "You have my word!"

He shoved me away from him.

"Good."

* * *

(Namine's POV)

Even though Xion, Siefer, and my father were in prison I'd still find myself looking over my shoulders expecting one of them to be there behind me.

I knew It was a bad idea taking the kids to the park as soon as we left the Seventh Heaven, it would have been different if Roxas were with us, but he had to help Vanitas with his motorcycle. Having Roxas, Axel, Vanitas, even Ventus around always made me feel secure. Ventus wasn't the best fighter, but he was fast. He could probably get a few good punches in if he really tried.

"Namie! Look! No hands!" Nora called out to me from the swing she was sitting on.

I shook my head and gently took her wrists and brought them up to the handles of the slide. "Hold on please, I don't want you falling off."

"Namie, are you alright!?" Marlene asked me, she was swinging like a monkey, her long brown braids moving back and forth with her. "You seem worried!"

I couldn't fight off a smile, Roxas wasn't kidding whenever he said that she was too smart for her age.

"I'm fine..." I lied, clearing my throat. "It's getting pretty late, how about we head home and see whats for dinner?"

"Oh! I'm in!" Denzel replied, jumping off his swing and landing perfectly on his feet.

"Me too!" Marlene added, kicking and dragging her feet onto the wood-chipped ground to stop her wild swinging. "Mom always loves my help! She says I'm the best helper in the whole house!"

"Me three!" Nora said, as I helped her off the swing. "Buttercup is probably getting hungry!"

I laughed at that, she really adored that furry guy, and he was quite fond of her himself.

"Alright you three, hold hands." I said, taking Nora's and Denzels smaller hands in mine.

Marlene nodded as she eagerly took Nora's other hand.

The four of us walked down the block, staying as far onto the sidewalk as possible to avoid the passing cars and trains that went by. Twilight Town was know for its ruthless train drivers, according to Roxas and Pence.

The sky was a bright gold color that radiated off the buildings and shops, along with ruthless train drivers Twilight Town was the world known for its sunsets. I couldn't tell you how many I've painted and sketched since we've moved here.

"Oh! Dad's home! Maybe he'll let me help polish Fenrir!" Denzel cried out in delight, as we approached the Seventh Heaven.

The garage door was open, and there was Cloud himself dismounting his beloved bike.

"Hi, Dad!" Denzel cried, letting go of my hand and running over to his father.

I watched in awe as the smallest of a smile appeared on Cloud's face as he hoisted his son up in his arms for a hug.

I felt Marlene and Nora tug at my arms, they were getting antsy and probably hungry.

I smiled and looked down at Marlene. "You don't want to say hi to your father?"

She shook her head. "No way! He's all greasy and dirty right now! I'll give him a hug once he's showered! Now come on! Mom's probably waiting for us!"

She pulled Nora's hand and lead her inside the Seventh Heaven. I got the door behind them, but just before I was about to walk in I caught a glimpse of a dark hooded figure from across the street...staring right at me...

* * *

 **A/N:** Whhooo! Don't you just love those cliffhangers!? ;) Anyways thank you for reading! It would be much appreciated if you left me a review! :) ALSO, I'd like to ask you all something, those of you who've read Destiny High (If you haven't you can find it on my page and read it!) should I bring my OC character Ari in and pair her with Vanitas? Or have Aqua and Terra split and Aqua go with Vanitas?

Please give me your honest answer/vote! I will NOT be offended on whatever your answer is! :) I can work with either one!

Stay tuned until next time! :D

~Boohbear19~


	5. He's After Me

**A/N: I'M ALIVE.** And this story is too! I've been so busy and side tracked but here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry again for the slow update! DX

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing but Nora.

* * *

Chapter Five: He's After Me

Namine's POV

Who was that guy? Why was he staring at me? _Was_ he staring at me? Who is he? Was he a he? Or was he a _she?_ No. What if he is...my father? No he can't be...he's in jail...Zack arrested him...Nora and I were there, Roxas too...

Suddenly I wasn't facing the Seventh Heaven, I was facing Roxas. In my home. My old home...

 _"Roxas, what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked not even trying to stat calm, my fingers fumbled as I untied the ropes from his ankles._

 _He waited patiently for me as I reached over to untie his hands and quickly ripped the tape from his mouth, he was breathing heavy. He was hurt._

 _"Roxas?" I bleaked, looking at him hopelessly._

 _"Not...much time.." He wheezed._

 _I watched his hands move up and over his right side._

 _"Roxas..." I repeated, moving his hands slowly and lifting his shirt to see a bloody wound about the size of a quarter, I didn't even want to THINK of how deep it was._

 _Roxas pushed my hands away and threw his shirt back over it._

 _"Namine, I'm fine. you have to get out of here. It's not safe."_

 _I shook my head. "YOU need to get out of here! You need to tell me what happened! Who did this to you! Why you came here in the first place!"_

 _"NO." Roxas said firmly. "Get Nora, and get out of here. GO Namine!"_

"Namine!?"

Jumping back into reality I looked up to see azure blue eyes staring down at me.

Cloud.

He looked like I just smacked him with crowbar. I _felt_ like I've just been smacked with a crowbar.

My entire body felt numb and it feels like all the blood in my body has been turned to ice.

I opened and closed my mouth, trying desperately to say something, but what was there to say? _He probably already knows I'm a headcase._

"Namine?" He said again. More sternly this time.

I swallowed hard and turned my head over my shoulder to see if that hooded figure was still there. He wasn't. Or she. _What if it was her? Xion!? No. She was arrested too..._

"I'm fine..." I croaked, walking past him and into their home.

I couldn't be out by the street any longer.

* * *

I don't know how long I've stared at the ceiling for. five minutes? Five hours? Maybe longer.

All I know is that I can't sleep. I couldn't eat or speak during dinner causing everyone including Nora to worry. I would shut Roxas down every time he tried to talk to me. And I probably should have just told him about that hooded person standing at the end of the street. He could protect me...him and Axel knew most of the bozos that hung around the slums...

No. I can't be dependent like this and have him protect Nora and I like this all the time...

Well...Nora maybe...but not me.

My foot bumped against Roxas', it was warm and soft against mine as I began to rub mine against his lovingly. I needed some form of affection and what was nice about sharing a twin bed with your boyfriend, you're able to sneak in lots of it, being so crammed together.

Roxas grunted softly and I could feel him shifting next to me, I slowly pulled my foot away not wanting to wake him up. We had school tomorrow and Tifa and I already had a difficult time getting him out of bed.

I watched him quietly. He was beautiful.

His pale skin was illuminated with moonlight, his long thick black lashes fluttered, and his lips parted slightly as he breathed softly. Carefully I brought my hand up to caress the gold spikes that framed his face. It was amazing. No matter how intimating or sassy or tough he could be, he will always look like an angel when he slept.

"Namine..."

Oh crap I woke him up.

His eyes were still closed and his voice was husky and raw from sleep.

"Yes?" I whispered, my hands continued to roam his gold tresses, not that he minded.

"Why are you awake baby?" He muttered, wrapping his strong arms around me. Instantly I felt a hundred times safer.

"You've been quiet..." he paused to yawn. "...all night...please talk to me."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I couldn't keep anything from him, maybe from everyone else yes...but not him.

"I saw someone today..." I reply, my voice hoarse from being quiet for so long.

He went quiet, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"At the park today...with Nora, Marlene, and Denzel...we were walking home and across the street there was this...hooded figure...s-staring at me.."

"Baby, you're shaking."

Roxas held me close against his chest, and that is where I lost it.

I started to weep. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and was instantly greeted with his warmth and the strong scent of his body wash with a mix of nicotine. I could feel Roxas stiffen against me then squeeze me tightly and even closer to him, filling the smallest gap between us. He combed his fingers through my hair and hushed me softly until I pulled myself together.

"I'm scared..." I whimpered, gently grabbing onto his shirt for comfort.

"You have nothing to be scared for, baby I'm here. I'm not going to let some jackass in a hood hurt my girlfriend or her sister. Are you sure this hooded freak was looking at you?" He asked me, his voice was calm and soothing to me.

"Y-yes...do you know who that could of been?" I ask.

"It could be anyone." Roxas replies.

"But do you know anyone who has a black hood? A-and always dresses in black?" I press further, looking into his eyes.

"Black hood...I don't think so...maybe Zexion...but I can't think of why he would be around here..."

"Who is Zexion?" I ask him curiously.

"One of Axel's friends." He replies simply. "If it is Zexion you have nothing to worry about. He's completely harmless, just moody."

"Moodier than you?" I teased, trying to humor myself.

"Ha ha." he replies dryly.

"Guuuuyyyss! Do you think you two could talk tomorrow?" Ventus groaned to us from across the room. "It's two in the morning! We have to get up in three hours! I need sleeeeeeeeep!"

I couldn't fight off a smile at Ventus' endearment.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Ven." Roxas replied giving me a wink.

"Goodnight!"

"Don't worry..." Roxas said to me in a whisper, his lips were in my hair. "I'll talk to Axel about it tomorrow. We'll keep an eye on this loser."

I nodded slowly in response.

That should have made me feel better...

 _But it didn't...No matter how hard I tried...I couldn't stop being vulnerable._

* * *

 _It was strange, nobody was in the hallways at school._

 _No couples were savagely making out. There was no groups of friends gossiping, or any of the jocks tossing Blitz Balls to each other from across the hallway. It was just me._

 _Alone._

 _Roxas was nowhere to be seen. Or Axel, Kairi, Olette, Sora, nobody..._

 _Outside the air was foggy and all the trees were dead and rain droplets kept falling from the branches._

 _No, not branches. Blood._

 _It was blood._

 _"Namine..."_

 _Turning my gaze forwards there stood that hooded figure in front of me at the end of the hallway._

 _It was standing in a puddle of blood that was slowly pooling towards me._

 _I cried out and stepped away from the blood but no matter where I stepped the puddle of blood followed, as if I were some sort of magnet. I looked back at the hooded figure with wide eyes as the floor began to flood with blood._

 _The hooded figured just stared and stared as the blood drew higher and higher. Past my ankles, past my thighs, chest, then finally up to my neck. The smell of rust filled my noistrels as I started to gag._

 _The hooded figures gaze was locked on mine._

 _"W-what do you WANT!?" I cried, the blood was touching my chin now._

 _Dark laughter came from the hooded figure before it reached up its blood soaked arms to pull off its hood, reviling my father._

 _His dark blue eyes shone with insanity, his lips curled into a cruel smirk._

 _"I want you and your sister...dead."_

 _The blood rose higher and all I saw was red._

* * *

 _"NAMINE!? NAMINE!? DAMN IT NAMINE WAKE UP!"_ A deep and husky voice hollared as I was being shook around like a rag doll.

My eyes fluttered open and I sprang into a sitting position gasping. I looked up to see Roxas looking back at me with a alarmed expression. I was breathing rapidly and coated in sweat.

"Jesus Namine, are you alright?" Roxas asked, pulling me into his arms.

"D-don't touch me...I'm all sweaty and gross!" I cried out, swatting him away from me. My heart was pounding against my rib cage.

"I don't give a shit." He replied, cradling me against his chest. "You were whimpering and flinching in your sleep...and then you started crying..."

My mind instantly fell back on my dream. All that blood...my father...

"I think..." I paused swallowing hard. "I think that hooded person is my father..."

"No, Namine...your fathers in jail. Remember?"

I felt my eyes fill with tears. My throat started to burn and my stomach churned. I felt sick to my stomach just by mentioning my father. I couldn't bare the thought of him out of jail..or Xion...

"X-Xion..." I whimpered.

"No." He nearly growled. "She's locked up too. Baby, you're safe..."

I squeezed my eyes shut. What time was it? How long have I been asleep for?

"Roxas...is she okay?" I herd Ventus call from the bathroom.

Before Roxas could reply their alarm clock started blaring causing me to jump and shriek.

"Fucking alarm clock..." Roxas cursed before slamming his fist down on the clock, shutting it up.

"I-I'm okay..." I answered, but my voice wasn't very convincing. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to stay in bed." Roxas answered.

"N-no...school..." I mutter slumping against him, suddenly feeling super weak.

"You're not going today...you're staying here." Roxas demanded.

"I can't...I can't just skip school because of a bad dream, Roxas." I said, trying to focus on my breathing. Although after that dream, I never wanted to see the hallways of Twilight High again.

"Yes you can...you're not feeling well. I skip school all the time baby."

"Skipping school won't solve anything..I have to go.." I also wanted to talk to Kairi. No...she would probably think I was crazy. Aerith? Maybe she could help me. Or maybe I could talk to Tifa...

I heard him sigh. "I just want to protect you baby...I was going to talk to Axel about the hooded person."

I went quiet for a moment considering it. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to stay here in his bed...maybe paint and snuggle with Buttercup, Nora's cat. Wait. Nora...

"I will stay on one condition..." I said in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, tucked a damp strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Nora stays home too..."

 _Was I being selfish? Or was I protecting her?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: There is MOAR to come! VERY SOON! I honestly love where this story is heading (If I do say so myself! :) ) And I hope that you all enjoy it too! I'm looking forward to your reviews! :P_**

 ** _ALWAYS_**

 ** _Boohbear19 :P_**


	6. Inquisitive

**A/N:** Wasshup peoples!? I'm back with another chapter! I really should be updating faster since I'm not taking any college classes till the end of march and only have a part time job but...meh...all good things come to those who wait, right!? :)

 **WARNING:** There is mentioning of drugs in this chapter! If that offends you, you have been warned! This story is rated M for mature! :)

Thank you all SOOO much for your patience and reviews you all rock! Let's get back to the story shall we!? :)

 **Shout Outs:** _Smileynyankurocat, KHsonicfan29, Chocolatelilac101, and Fat Taco! :D_

 **Disclaimer:** Waffles...

* * *

(Roxas' POV)

"So...Namine AND Nora are sick with the flu!?" Mom asked me while Marlene, Denzel, Ventus, Vanitas, and I were having breakfast. Her crimson eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. "Isn't it a bit early for the flu season?"

"No. It's going around at school." I lied, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It is?" Ventus asked dumbly.

I kicked him from under the bar. He yelped.

Mom raised a brow at us. "Is that so? You two seem to be fine. Considering that you two share the same room with her."

"We have strong immune systems." I added quickly.

Vanitas snorted at that. I kicked him too.

 _"OW!_ You little shit!" He growled, shooting me a glare.

I shot one back.

"That's a gil in the swearing jar for you!" Marlene said, poking Vanitas' cheek.

He rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee.

"So Nora's sick too?" Denzel asked, his mouth full of scrambled eggs. "I don't want to get sick!"

"Maybe Nora can stay in my room." I reply.

"You mean OUR room!" Ventus sneered. "And no way! I don't want to get sick!"

I rolled my eyes. How thick headed was he!? He clearly saw that Namine and Nora weren't sick. I kicked him again.

"AND WOULD YOU STOP KICKING ME!?"

Mom frowned. "Who's kicking who!?"

I shot Ventus a warning glare and he sighed.

"Nobody."

Mom frowned even harder. "Okay. _Quit_ the lying." She slammed her cup of coffee down onto the bar counter nearly shattering the cup to pieces. "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _NOW!_ You know I will _NOT_ tolerate lying in my house!"

"Don't you mean apartment!?" Vanitas joked, earning himself a pinch from mom causing us all to cringe.

Mom's pinches could leave bruises for weeks, sometimes... _months_ depending on how angry she was.

"OW! Okay! I was just joking!" He yelped, pulling his hand away.

Mom didn't look convinced. "Really now?"

"I think they're lying." Vanitas said.

"And I think you're an asshole!" I sneered, earning myself a pinch from mom.

"Mind your language!" Mom snapped, twisting the flesh on my forearm.

"OKAY! OKAY!" I howled.

She let go of me and sighed. "I'll keep an eye on the two today, but I have to pick up a few things at the store tonight."

I nodded rubbing at the spot where she pinched me, that was going to bruise for sure.

We ate our breakfast in silence then parted ways to brush our teeth.

I went up to our bedroom to go check on Namine and Nora, they were both asleep together in my bed. I may smoke, get into brawls, cuss, but I will not deny that the bond that Namine and Nora have is the cutest damn thing.

Not wanting to disturb them, I slowly walked into the little bathroom took a piss, brushed my teeth, and threw on some eyeliner. Before I left the room I went over to Ventus' desk and took a heart shaped sticky note that Aqua gave him for valentines day last year and snatched a dull pencil and left Namine a note.

The sounds of her and Nora's soft breathing comforted me and wanted me to do nothing more but to jump in bed with them and hold them close to me. But I couldn't. There were questions that needed to be answered.

With one last glance at the sleeping sisters I set the note down and left the room.

It was my duty today to drive my siblings to school. It was some stupid rule that we had at the Strife household. Mom and dad bought us all a car to share, so Ven, Vanitas, and I would take turns driving each other to school. I guess they figured that the three of us would get tired of sharing the car that it would motivate us to get jobs. Vanitas has a job but is saving for college and isn't the greatest with his money. Ven and I? I guess you could say are still looking for jobs, I really need to get one now.

Axel was waiting for me by the lockers once I arrived at school. He was shamelessly smoking a cigarette and checking out some girls ass, who happened to have the locker he was standing next to. _Leave it to Axel._

"Hey, did you get my text?" I approached him.

"Yeah, something about a dude in a black hood?" he took his eyes off the random girls ass to look at me.

"Yeah, Namine saw him or her staring right at her from across the street the other day." I reply, leaning against a locker.

"So? Maybe it was just some person looking for money." Axel suggests, his eyes falling back to that girl's butt again.

I rolled my eyes and snatched his cigarette from him and took a long drag from it.

He just kept staring.

"DUDE!" I growled, as smoke rings leave my mouth.

He looked at me, not even caring that I took his cigarette from him. We do that to each other often, it's a bro thing I guess. I also caught the girls attention who gave us both a dirty look before slamming her locker closed and strutting off.

"What's your problem man?" Axel snarled, glaring at me.

I took another drag from the tobacco and slowly let the smoke out. I feel like the freaking catipilar from Alice in wonderland.

"I'm trying to talk to you, and you're just eye-fucking that girl. Can you give a guy five minutes!?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. But don't you think that she might be overreacting a little?"

"No, she isn't. Xion and Seifer invaded her home a few months ago, remember? And everything her father put her and Nora through?"

"But they're all in jail."

"They have friends that could be seeking revenge, have you ever thought of that?" I snapped.

"Now _you're_ getting paranoid." Axel sighed. "Do you know how many people walk around with their hoods on?"

"I do, and I told her that but then the more I thought of it-"

"Thought of what!?" Axel demanded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I will tell you if you stop fucking interrupting me." I reply, finishing his cigarette and tossed it on the ground, putting it out with my foot.

He rolled his eyes, but stayed silent so I could continue. I picked up the cigarette and threw it out in a nearby trash can and faced him.

"As I said before, the more I thought of it the more I realized how many suspects we could have. What if someone is staking Namine? Think about it...Siefer's friends...Xion's friends..."

"But doesn't Siefer live in Traverse Town!?" Axel asked.

"That's what I thought too...until I found him and Xion at Namine's house, and before I knew it...I was getting attacked and tied up.."

"What did you do to piss him off anyways?" Axel asked.

"I didn't have to do anything! Xion knows lots of people, and she's very manipulative. She must have seduced Seifer and gave him a bunch of bull shit in order for him to hate my guts and wanting to kill me. She might have told him shit like I 'abused' her or 'was a drunk'." I rolled my eyes.

Axel nodded in agreement. "That about sums it up...look, I'm sorry for giving you shit. I'll start looking around, see what I can do to help...okay?"

I smiled and patted his arm. "Thanks man."

* * *

(Namine's POV)

I woke up from Buttercup's tail right under my nose, tickling the crap out of it. I pushed it away gently, failing to fight off a smile. I watched the little fuzz ball as he rolled over onto his back and stretched out his legs. He was starting to get bigger now, and fatter. Nora and Marlene must be overfeeding him.

Speaking of Nora, I looked over to see her sitting up and looking around Roxas' and Ventus' room. It made me wonder how long she was awake for. Slowly, I sat up, being careful not to disturb Buttercup who was purring away.

"Nora?"

"Why did Roxas want us to stay home, Namine?" Nora asked, her big blue eyes looking up at me curiously.

 _How could I explain this to her? I couldn't. So what am I suppose to do? Lie? Yes, I had to...I had to keep her safe._

"Well...I wasn't really feeling well Nora..."

"Sick?" She suggests, scooting closer to me and wrapping her skinny arms around my neck.

"No...sad..." I answer, and that wasn't all a lie.

"I'm sorry you're sad, Namie...but...you shouldn't skip school because you're sad! Because that will only make things worse! Then you'll have more work to do when you get home!"

I blinked a few times taking in everything that my sister was saying. And she was right. I felt ashamed of myself. _What kind of older sister am I? Mom wouldn't want me to be this way..._

 _Despite how scared I was about this hooded figure, I couldn't let my fear take over me. I faced Xion and Siefer...and if I had to..I could do it again..I just have to be strong. Like Roxas._

"You're right, kitty." I said, gently dropping her arms from my neck and getting up to my feet, waking up a confused Buttercup.

She looked at me with an encouraging smile and that was all the strength I needed to get going.  
I got clothes for Nora and I for the day. As we quickly got dressed I spotted a little note in the shape of a heart by Roxas' nightstand.

Nora followed my gaze to the note and then looked back at me. "Read it! Maybe Roxy wrote that he loves you!"

I smiled at that and went over to pick up the note:

 _I'm meeting with Axel today at school and we're going to find out about this freak in the hood.  
Stay home with Nora today. I'll see you later today. Love you baby. _

_~Roxas_

"SO what does it say!?" Nora asked, looking up at me.

Carefully, I picked her in my arms so that we were eye level. I hated keeping secrets from my sister, but she was too young, and has already experienced enough trauma. She didn't need this.

"You were right. He said he loves me and hopes I feel better."

Nora grinned. "I told you! Are you going to kiss him when you see him at school!?"

I giggled and carried her down the stairs. "I might!"

"Awww..."

I laughed. "Don't even think about boyfriends yet, missy! You're only five!"

"Don't worry, I won't! The only thing I think is cute are cats!"

"Good!"

"Feeling better I see?" A soft voice from behind us caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

I whirled around, still holding Nora to spot Tifa.

"Tifa! Oh! H-hi!" I responded awkwardly.

Tifa was in the middle of mixing drinks for a few old customers at the bar, giving Nora and I curious looks.

"Uh...yes...we both woke up with pounding headaches..but it turned out all we needed was a few more hours of sleep! Nora and I were going to school right now!" I answered quickly, setting Nora down to her feet and grabbing our school bags by the door.

"Okay...be careful walking to school you two!" Tifa called out to us as Nora and I made our way out the door. That caused my stomach to turn painfully. _Could that hooded figure still be lurking around the streets?_

"Namine? What about breakfast!?" Nora asked, slipping her small hand into mine.

I looked down at her, pushing my paranoia away for now. I couldn't let myself get caught up too much in my thoughts like last time. I almost lost her.

"They serve you breakfast, lunch, and snack at the center don't they?"

She nodded. "I mean, what are you going to do for breakfast?"

I was so stressed I couldn't even think about eating anything.

"I'll grab some lunch at school." I said, giving her small hand a gentle squeeze.

Nora nodded. "Good! Make sure you care for yourself!"

I smiled at that. She was always so considerate. She got that from mom. _How I missed her._

* * *

The good thing was that Twilight's Sunny Childcare Center and Twilight High were just around the corner from the Seventh Heaven. only five minutes away. Once I dropped Nora off and gave her the false explanation to why she was late, I headed off to school. Every few seconds I would look over my shoulder and expect that hooded figure to be right there staring at me.

But he never appeared.

 _Is someone really after me? Or am I just going crazy?_

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"So. You wanted to see me?" Fuu asked, meeting up with me after third period as promised from our texting conversation. Her red eyes bored into mine, her facial expression stoic. She was dressed in a pair of red leggings that had rips in them and a sleeveless jean vest with black high tops.

"Yes, I did." I answered, sitting at the windowsill. "Know you and I both know that I don't sweet talk or bull shit to get what I want. I get right to the chase."

"Sounds exactly like you from last year." Fuu replies dryly.

"That was last year, sweetheart." I reply, with a roll of my eyes. " _Anyways._ When was the last time you've seen Xion."

"Why? You don't give a shit about her." She snarled blowing a black bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"You wouldn't either if she fucking stabbed you." I shot back.

She just rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to. You're pretty much wasting your own time."

"Maybe." I admit, folding my arms across my chest. "But I know a lot about you, Fuu. Don't you think that I remember that summer party you and Xion threw last year."

Fuu raised her eyebrows. A small hint of fear lit up her eyes. She looked around us quickly to see if anyone was listening and leans in closer to me and lowers her voice. "Hey. You _swore_ you'd never tell."

"And I stay true to my word. For now. If I don't get the answers I want...I maaaayy just let the cat out of the bag. I still have those pictures and videos you sent to me of you and Xion high off your ass and you telling where to hide the evidence, which I'm sure...is still in your closet in the old jewlery box in the third drawer of your dresser."

She flashed me a glare.

"You would have bought some drugs if you were there too. Don't try and act all innocent."

"You have no proof of that, and I've never smoked a joint in my life. Just these." I reply, holding up an unlit cigarette. "And I have my parents, siblings, Zack, _and_ Axel to prove it. So I guess you're trapped, honey."

" _I_ thought you just said you don't bull shit or sweet talk your way into getting what you want anymore." Fuu sneered.

"I don't and I'm not. I'm simply stating facts." I answered, pulling a lighter out from my cigarette and lighting it up.

"You're blackmailing me!"

"Of course I am."

"Screw you!"

"You wish." I smirked as I took a drag of tobacco.

She let out a frustrated growl. _"FINE._ What is it that you want to know!?"

"I thought I already asked you the first question!? When was the last time you saw Xion."

She sighed and ran a hand through her silver hair. "A week ago."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Does it really matter?" She snapped, her stare not threatening at all.

"You tell me. How much do you want to get busted?"

"You bastard. All we talked about was school!"

I took in more from my cigarette. "Bull shit." I purposely blew the smoke in her face, causing her to cough.

"FINE! We talked about you! Are you happy now!?"

"Not yet. You're not giving me enough details, sweetheart."

"All we talked about was how she planned on getting you back and how furious she was when she discovered you were dating Namine! So she planned on killing you, and then Namine and her little sister so that nobody could have you and that Namine and her sister couldn't have anybody else!" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

I sucked in another drag as I listened to her nodding slowly. Not too worried about Xion wanting to kill Namine and Nora since she's in jail. "Anything else?"

Fuu chewed on her lower lip and looked down at her feet quietly for a moment.

"Anything ELSE?" I repeated impatiently, causing her to jump.

"She's hired someone to kill Namine! OKAY!?" Fuu cried, looking me right in the eye.

My stomach turned, like I was being stabbed again and I nearly choked on my cigarette. I swallowed hard, feeling my blood starting to boil. _That little bitch._

 _"Who?"_ I demand, letting out my cigarette against the windowsill.

"That I can't tell you." She replied, taking a step back from me, being able to detect my anger.

I jumped off the windowsill and took a step closer to her, staring her right in the eye.  
"Yeah? And why not?"

"Because she wouldn't tell me his name."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so I know I have more explaining to do...but that's why there will be more chapters! ;)  
Thank you SO much for reading and as always, please stay tuned for more and leave me a review! :D


End file.
